fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azazel Morningstar
Azazel Morningstar ((アザゼルモーニングスター, Azazeru Mōningusutā) Apperance Personality Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Strength: Azazel Genius-level Intelect: One of Azazel's most prominent and defening traits is his inteligence, which has been noted by many to be (despite his great power) his most dangerous trait. Magic Abilities Void (空隙, Kūgeki): A powerful and ancient Lost Magic and Caster Magic, advanced form of Spacial Magic cenetering around manipulation of space to an even greater extent than even terrortiy. *'Intangibility: '''An as of yet unamed ability granted by Void, Azazel can temporarily become completely intangible. This is done by warping a body part/s into the seperate dimension as the object (persons fist, spell) overlaps with his body and then as soon as the object has passed through, Azazel can return the body part/s allowing him to then succesfully attack them with solid form. This can be done with any body part and with several body parts at once, even his whole body allowing him to 'phase' through objects and even magical barriers. This intangibility can be extended to anything that Azazel is touching at the moment of activation, so long as he is able to maintain physical contact with at least a portion of the desired object. By 'overlapping' his entire body, Azazel can completely conceal his presence and erase all traces of his magic power. *'Teleportaion:' Azazel can succesfullt teleport using Void, simply opening up a rift in the space-time continum and then opening up another someonewhere else, he does howver of had to have seen the area which he intends to ravel to or at least closely picture it.. *'Discord (不和, Fuwa): A powerful spell which uses alteration of the space-time continum to cause imbalances in the natural order, such as earthquakes and hurricanes. **'''Space Quake (宇宙地震, Uchū Jishin): This is initiated by making a fist and striking the air, the resulting force causes the space governing a crtain area to repeatedly move resulting in several shock waves. These shock waves are able to pass through and damage almost any substance, tearing it apart. If the shock waves are directed into the ground, the result is a devastating earthquake. Due to its massive offensive power and the speed of which Azazel can activate it, this attack makes for a very good defense, able to destroy or disrupt most attacks before they can touch Azazel. **'Twister '(ツイスター, Tsuisutā): This is initiated by opening a small rift in the space-time continum which acts as a vacum, sucking everything in the immediate vicinity into it, casuing the space around it to ripple and manifest into a huge swirling force akin to a hurricane; growing in size as it pulls in more objects and as it increases in size gaining a large AOE (area of effect). *'Heaven Falling Star '(天国流れ星, Tengoku nagareboshi): Using his Void, Azazel summons forth a massive meterorite from the space surronding earth. When used the clouds in the sky will begin to thicken and then the meterorite slowly emerges before picking up speed and falling towards earth. The size of the meteroite dwarfs that of an entire mountain. Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Azazel generates and manipulates the energy of stars using his body as a medium and then uses that power against his enemy.*'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema '(真・天体魔法　星崩し Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma): An attack in which Azazel bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Azazel to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. *'Heavenly Jewlled Spear '(天沼矛, Amenonuhoko): A powerful attack in which Azazel holds one hand into the air with an open palm whilst the other slowly moves pointing forward, thunder clouds form above him and the ground rumbles. Azazel then quickly thrusts the hand in the air downwards and a beam of immense magic energy fires from the thunderclouds towards the intended target,the force of which creates a large, quickly expanding explosion that engulfs a wide area and releases a powerul ring of energy, afterwards leaving behind a massive crater. This is powerful enough to level several several small mountains. Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Azazel has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others, he can do so from a great distance, shown when he informed the Magic Council of Achnoliga's prescense and then mocking them about the danger he poses, both from across the other side of Fiore. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Azazek is able to use this magic with a high degree of skill, capable of creating two copies of himsef, both of them were a great distance from one another and Azazel himself, and even then the copies still retainded the ability to physically interact with people despite the lack of an actual physical form. Gargantuon Magic Power: Azazel posseses a tremendous quantity of pure magical energy, enough to actually terryify mages as powerful as Jura Neekis (who is a powerful Wizard Saint). 'Sensor: '''Azazel is quite adpet in magical sensing. Quotes Quotes by Azazel *(To Tail Fairy Tail ) "''This world of ours is not a pretty place, right and wrong are decided soley by the strong" Quotes about Azazel *(By Org, of the Magic Council) "He is as inteligent a man as he is powerful, I fear the reprecusions of his action will undoubtebely shake the very core of the magical world" *(By unamed Magic Councilmen) "His mere presence is absoulotley terryfying" *(By Neekis Jura Neekis , a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, about Azazel's magic power|) "I felt as though I was being crushed beneath the combined weight of one thousand vast oceans, I found myself physically incapable of drawing even a single breath" Trivia *One of Azazels epithets; 'Chaos' relates to the primordial of the same name that governed over space similar to the magic Azazel uses called Void. *Azazel's favourite foods are chili chicken and ice cream